The present invention relates to a reclosable pourer spout for a container, such as a composite carton brick type package. Such packages are made from composite sheets comprising in particular a layer of board and a layer of aluminium.
The above-mentioned type of package is often used because it offers numerous advantages compared with bottles made of glass or synthetic material. In fact, these packages are often of parallelepiped shape, which allows optimum storage without loss of space. In addition, these packages allow a very good preservation of food products.
It is known to provide such a carton brick with an opening zone in which the aluminium foil is exposed. A device forming a pourer spout is then mounted level with this opening zone.
Document WO 92/18394 discloses a device allowing the opening and hermetic reclosure of a package of the carton brick type. This device comprises a base situated level with an opening zone of the package, the opening zone provided with predefined cuts for this purpose. A cover, articulated with respect to the base, co-operates with the latter in order to provide a seal when closed. In order to open the package, a puncturing device is provided, mounted pivotally on the base. After opening the cover, a user pushes one end of the puncturing device all the way inside the package so as to create an opening. Said puncturing device is provided, for example, with a point or with a spout.
On first opening of this package, the user presses on the puncturing device using a finger, in such a way that he opens the package by cutting the wall of the latter. Subsequent opening and closing of the package is simply achieved by opening and closing the cover, the puncturing device remaining inside the package. The drawback of such a device is that the user puts his finger into the product when he is exerting pressure on the puncturing device. This is not very hygienic. In addition, taking into account the resistance offered by the package during cutting, first opening of the package is sometimes rather sudden and is accompanied by liquid being projected outside the package.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a reclosable pourer spout, which allows a first opening of a package of the carton brick type, allowing the container upon which it is mounted to be opened neatly without contact of the user""s finger with the product.
For this purpose, the present invention provides a reclosable pourer spout for a container, such as a composite package of the carton brick type, mounted level with an opening zone of the latter, comprising a base fixed on the container around the opening zone, and an articulated cover able to reclose the container after opening.
According to the invention, this pourer spout additionally comprises:
an annular perforating piece mounted pivotally on the base, facing the opening zone, and designed to move between an initial position in which it is entirely outside the container and a final position in which it is substantially inside the container, and
a striker mounted pivotally on the base and designed to thrust the perforating piece towards the inside of the container, perforating the wall of the latter and more or less taking the initial position of the perforating piece, the striker in this latter position acting as pourer.
Therefore, the striker pushes the perforating piece towards the inside of the package and it is not necessary for the user to put a finger inside the container in order to open it.
This solution also has other advantages. In particular, it is possible to provide the striker with a device allowing ventilation of the container during pouring, which is not possible with the devices currently on the market. In addition, the opening made in the wall of the package remains completely clear because the striker holds the perforating piece inside the package at the end of its stroke.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the perforating piece comprises a ring provided with teeth facing the opening zone in the initial position and articulated on the base by means of a hinge. One can ensure that the perforating piece does not have a tooth close to the hinge. In this embodiment, the perforating piece is advantageously in the form of a chimney of variable height so as to promote a progressive perforation of the wall of the package when it is pushed by the striker.
The striker is preferably mounted articulated about two hinges situated on either side of the striker, more or less between the striker and the perforating piece in the initial position of the latter. This allows good guidance of the striker when it is pushing the perforating piece.
In order to ensure that the striker does not return to its starting position due to elastic effect, snap-fitting means are advantageously provided in order to hold it in its final position when it has pushed the perforating piece.
In order to facilitate the setting in motion of the striker, a gripping tab is provided on the striker.
The pourer spout according to the invention can be made tamper-proof by providing at least one small tamper-proof bridge between the striker and the base in the initial position of the striker.
For better pouring and in order to avoid making the liquid flow along an outer wall of the package, the striker, when this has taken the place of the perforating piece, advantageously projects in part outside the base. It is then sufficient to provide a recess in the cover in order to allow reclosure without being impeded by the striker.
The invention will be better understood by means of the following description, with reference to the attached schematic drawings representing a non-limiting example of a preferred embodiment of the invention.